Study designed to assess the safety and immunogenicity of MN rgp120/HIV-1 given alone in three doses, of MN rgp 120/HIV-1 given concurrently with IIIBrgp120/HIV-1, compared to placebo in healthy HIV-1 seronegative adult subjects.